HUGE Surprise
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: When Lane and Zach go into the hospital to have the twins they get a huge surprise. AU


Disclaimer: I own the tripplets only**

* * *

******

Lane's Point of View

It was about 3 o'clock in the morning when I woke up water pouring down my leg. There was a puddle in my bed. I was starting to feel pain in my abdomen and my lower back and I knew what that meant. I was going to be a mother soon. I was way excited.

* * *

**Zach's Point of View**

"Zach wake up," I heard my wife say and poke me sharply in the ribs. Normally I wouldn't allow that but I understood that she probably had a reason. Maybe she had a craving. She's been getting **weird **cravings lately.

"My water broke," she told me, "the boys are coming **today**"

* * *

**Lane's Point of View**

I called Rory and had her meet us at the hospital. She promised to be there in the delivery room when the boys were born. Zach packed my bags and got me into the car. The ride was 20 minutes and I was very uncomfortable. It wasn't painful yet… just sort of like how you might feel at the end of a long day after the nightly routine.

* * *

**Rory's Point of View**

I pulled into the hospital at the same time Lane and Zach did. Lane was taken in right away. Her doctor, Dr. Jameson met her at the ER and took her up to the labor and delivery room while Zach filled out the papers. Zach would have to wait because only one person could be with Lane in the delivery room and Zach normally got weak that sort of thing. I squeezed Lane's hand and said, "in a little while you're going to be a mother."

* * *

**Zach's Point of View**

I kiss Lane goodbye and tell her I will see her soon. She looks scared. I assure her that everything is going to be fine. Everything will go well. I tell her that I love her and she is brought upstairs.

* * *

**Lane's Point of View**

After what seems like **years **but was really just 14 hours the doctor speaks.

"Okay Lane you are 10 centimeters dilated. It's time to push"

"**I CAN'T. IT HURTS!"**

* * *

**Rory's Point of View**

"Lane," I tell her, "Look at me"

Sniffling like she does after a bad day Lane looked up at me.

"I know it hurts," I tell her, "but you **can **do this. You **can**! Once you start pushing you'll feel a lot better"

* * *

**Lane's Point of View**

Rory was right. Once I started pushing I felt a whole lot better.

"I can see the head," the doctor told me.

"Okay his shoulders are out," Rory said and then the baby was out. I saw the doctor exchange glances.

* * *

**Rory's Point of View**

"Is something wrong with my baby," Lane exclaimed getting hysterical.

"No Lane," I quickly assure her, "Nothing is wrong with the baby"

"The doctor's are looking at each other," Lane panted, "WHY ARE THE DOCTOR'S LOOKING AT EACH OTHER"

"It's a girl," I whispered to Lane

Lane's eyes got wide.

* * *

**Lane's point of view**

Every doctor, every test told us we were having twin boys.

"May I see her," I asked

The doctor handed me my baby.

"What are you going to name her," Rory asked.

"Felicity Rory-Ava," I decided happily.

* * *

**Zach's Point of View**

Rory comes out with a smile on her face.

"Congratulations Zach," she tells me, "You are now the father of-"

"I know! Twin boys," I exclaim.

She shakes her head.

* * *

**Rory's Point of View**

"No Zach," I told him, "Lane had girls… and she actually had 3 girls"

Zach did a double take.

"WHAT! I have… daughters," he exclaimed

"You make that sound like it's a bad thing," I said annoyed.

* * *

**Zach's point of view**

"Well it's not," I told Rory, "I'm just surprised. We were told… I mean we don't even have any names picked out for girls"

"Lane named them already. Felicity Rory-Ava is the first. Charity Evita is the middle girl and the last one was Layla Patience."

* * *

**Lane's point of view**

I just got through nursing Felicity and was starting to nurse Charity when Zach came in.

"Are you disappointed," I asked him

"Disappointed? Lane I could never be disappointed."

"I guess I'm still a loser for awhile," I said smiling—not caring less

* * *

**Zach's point of view**

I leaned forward and kissed her.

"Oh Lane," I told her, "Don't you know that you've always been a winner in my eyes?"

Lane handed one of the babies to me.

"That's Felicity," she told me.

"She… she looks just like you"

* * *

**Mrs. Kim's Point of View**

I get to the hospital in time to see the most beautiful sight ever. My daughter is lying there. Next to her is her husband and in their arms are the 2nd most beautiful baby girls I ever saw. Lane was the first.

"Welcome to the family," I told my grand-daughters.


End file.
